Trapped
by mtd4417
Summary: COMPLETE the gang is trapped in a dark, dirty room they can't get out of where they find romance...better than it sounds...please RR
1. Chapter 1

A/N hey ppl! i'm back again with another story!!! hope ya like RR

disclaimer: i don't own recess or any of the characters because if i did i'd be filthy rich and i wouldn't be wasting my time writing stories! lol RR

****************************************************************************

CHAPTER 1

Another boring day at school. The gang met outside the building afterwards.

"So what do you guys wanna do tonight? It's a Friday night. We shouldn't be sitting around like a bunch of dopes! Or the Ashleys," Spinelli said as the other kinda laughed at her Ashley comment.

"I don't know," TJ replied. They looked at the others.

"How about we all meet at the corner of Ashbury and Kingsly and just go from there?" Vince suggested.

"Ok. That's about half way between our houses," TJ said.

"Then it's settled. We'll meet at about 5:00?" Gretchen asked.

"Sure."

"Ok"

"Works for me."

"Whatever"

"Right. Let's go home."

**************************************************************************

SPINELLI'S HOUSE

"Mom it's 4:45! I'm gonna go meet the gang," Spinelli called. She started walking towards the door when her mom stopped her.

"Pookie, it's too foggy out there. I can hardly see past our front porch," her mom said. And Spinelli did agree that it was quite foggy but didn't say anything.

"Mom, I told them I'd be there so I'm going to be there," Spinelli said in the tone she used with kids that she was about to beat up. At that her mom gave her a look that said 'If you use that tone with me one more time young lady you will never meet your friends _anywhere_ again.'

"Sorry," Spinelli said before her mom said anything.

"Ugh. Ok Ashley. You can go but you have to take a flashlight with you," her mom agreed.

"Ok. I'll be back later," Spinelli said getting a flashlight down and heading out the door into the fog.

****************************************************************************

15 MINUTES LATER

"Sorry I'm late guys," Spinelli said when she got there. "My mom wouldn't let me out of the house without a flashlight."

"Neither would mine," said TJ.

"Well let's go then," Gretchen suggested. They started to walk when TJ suddenly stopped.

"What is it Teej?" Spinelli asked.

"Uh guys...where exactly _are_ we going?" TJ asked.

"I-I guess I don't know," Gretchen replied. Everyone looked at Vince.

"What?!?! Why are you all looking at me?" Vince exclaimed.

"Because you wanted to meet here so what are we gonna do?" TJ asked.

"Well why don't we go to my house since it's too foggy to see anything," Vince suggested.

"Ok," Spinelli replied.

They began walking when suddenly Spinelli tripped over something on the sidewalk.

"You ok Spin?" asked TJ helping her up.

"Yeah I guess I tripped over something," Spinelli replied picking up whatever it was she tripped over.

"Thanks for making that clear," Vince said sarcastically so quiet that no one heard.

"Hey it looks like a little cardboard box...tiny," Gus said.

"That's cuz it _is_ a tiny cardboard box nimrod," Spinelli replied.

"Well open it don't just look at it," TJ said. Spinelli opened it a took out a map with a key.

"Hmm. I wonder what that's a map of," TJ said.

"Yeah and what's this key to?" Spinelli added.

"Looks like we just found something to do guys," Vince said. Suddenly a net dropped on them and they were dropped into a dark black room. No one could see anything.

***************************************************************************

A/N haha i'm so evil i know. where are they? what's the key to? what's the map of? find out tomorrow when i update. haha!! RR


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey sorry i haven't updated for a long time but my cousin's getting married so i'm being fitted for bridesmaid dresses and helping to plan the wedding so i won't be able to update everyday but i'll try when i can...also if this story starts to suck or get really boring let me know...my lil sister and i thought of this idea together i just made it into a story...besides i'm a 13 year old girl trying to write stories...they're not gonna be perfect! well here's the next chapter!

political princess: yea suspenseful stories are awesome! keep reading

fanjimmy: here it is...RR

the-odd-1o-O: yea the last chapter was kinda interesting but it'll get better! RR

Desirae: yes it was...here's the next chapter RR

goofy monkey child: well i hope it is a 'very cool story' keep reading!

A/N: also check out my other stories! ok now i'll do the disclaimer

disclaimer: i don't own recess or any of the characters!

******************************************************************************

CHAPTER 2

They threw the net off of themselves. After standing up with many difficulties Spinelli remembered she brought a flashlight. She took it out and turned it on.

"Teej, get yours out, too," Spinelli said remembering he said his mom made him bring one, too. TJ got his out and turned in on.

"Anyone else got a flashlight?" Vince asked.

"I do. It's in my backpack," Gus said getting his out.

"Gus, why are you carrying your backpack around with you?" Gretchen asked.

"I don't know. But aren't you glad I am?" Gus replied turning his on.

"Ok. Since we have no idea where we are and three of us have a flashlight, how about we pair up and go separate ways to try to find a way out?" TJ suggested.

"Ok. Who goes with who?" Vince asked.

"Here. Vince, take my flashlight and you and Gretchen go that way," TJ said pointing down one passage. "Gus and Mikey take Gus's light and go that way," he said pointing down a second passage. "Then me and Spin will go this way," he said pointing down the third passage. The three groups went down the passages they were told to.

~*~WHERE VINCE AND GRETCHEN ARE~*~

"So, this is pretty freaky, huh?" Vince said trying to start a conversation so he would be less nervous.

"Yeah. I mean, we don't know where we are or where we're going. We need to find a way out. Our parents will be really worried," Gretchen replied.

"Yeah. Hey! I think I see something!" Vince exclaimed running over to a dark wall. "Gretch! There's a crack in this wall! Maybe we could-"

"We can't break through a wall, Vince. Just keep going," Gretchen said.

~*~WHERE GUS AND MIKEY ARE~*~

"Man this is scary. How long have we been going anyway?" Gus asked.

"I'm not sure. But I would have to say that I agree. I'm pretty scared too," Mikey replied.

"Yeah. Why did we have to split up? I would have liked it much better if we all could have stayed together," Gus said.

"Well, we can cover more ground this way. Plus, there were three passage ways and six of us. So it only made sense to split up, Gus" Mikey answered.

"Yeah well I want out of here, and I want out of here _now_," Gus replied.

"Me too, Gus," Mikey said.

~*~WHERE TJ AND SPINELLI ARE~*~

"So, are you scared?" TJ asked.

"What? Me scared? No way!" Spinelli replied. TJ knew it was a lie though. Suddenly there was a loud crash. Spinelli jumped and held onto TJ.

"Wha- what was that?" Spinelli asked nervously, letting go of TJ embarrassed.

"I don't know. Let's keep going," TJ replied.

"So, how much longer do you think we'll be in here?" Spinelli asked. TJ could tell she was scared. He was too.

"I don't know. Hopefully not too much longer though," TJ replied.

"Yeah. Hey what do you say we start going back and meet the others?" Spinelli asked hopefully.

"No. We can't go back until we see what this passage leads to. Hey Spin, I've never seen you this scared," TJ said.

"Yeah well, I usually try not to get this scared and when I do I can always hide it. But I think this is the most scared I've ever been," Spinelli replied holding back tears. She was terrified. They kept walking until they got to a dead end.

"Hmm. Dead end. Well I guess we gotta go back now," TJ said. He and Spinelli turned around and started to go the other way. Spinelli suddenly stopped.

"What is it Spin?" TJ asked.

"Wha- what if it's a trap? Like maybe whoever trapped us in here knew this led to a dead end so when we got here they were gonna trap us again?" Spinelli replied, tears running down her cheeks. TJ walked over and hugged her.

"Look, no one's gonna hurt you. We will get out of here. Now let's go," TJ said as he and Spinelli walked down the passage.

******************************************************************************

A/N: what's gonna happen? i'll update tomorrow if i can! RR


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: like i said b4 after i finish my first 3 ff's I'm gonna start on a Spinelli miniseries. but since i'm only 13 i'm not in high school yet but she is. so i'm gonna try to make the 13 years of my life go into her 4 high school years. it should be pretty good. check it out when i post it! RR

disclaimer: i don't own recess or any characters

******************************************************************************

CHAPTER 3

The three groups met back up where they started off. 

"So, did anyone find anything?" TJ asked looking at the others.

"Nope," said Gus and Mikey together.

"Well Vince found a crack in teh wall but other than that-" Gretchen started but was interrupted by TJ.

"Hey! Maybe we could-" 

"We can't break through the wall Teej," Spinelli said.

"Well let's go this way," TJ said pointing down a forth passage.

"Hey I didn't see that before," Vince said.

"Me neither," Spinelli agreed.

"Well it's dark. Maybe we just didn't see it before because it's so dark. Come on," TJ replied. The gang started walking down the passage when they heard a long crash. Spinelli screamed. Everyone else jumped and looked at Spinelli.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just really freaked out," Spinelli said when she saw everyone was looking at her.

"Man, what _was_ that?" Vince asked no one in particular.

"I don't know Vince. But if it's another person maybe they could help us out," TJ replied.

"Maybe. But do you really think we should be looking for other people we don't know to find out way out? I mean, they could be the ones that locked us down here in the first place you know?" Vince said.

"Actually I highly doubt it. You see, it's very unlikely for the person that trapped us would come looking for us," Gretchen said. She could tell they didn't believe her by the looks on their faces.

"Well what are we waiting for? If they can help us then let's go find them!" Spinelli said. They turned around and went looking for who or whatever made the noise. They were walking for a long time then finally they found a girl about their age with shoulder length blond hair, green eyes (not that they could tell), and she was dressed in a blue tube top and tight blue jeans. 

"Hi. Do any of you know where the heck we are or how to get out?" asked the girl as if she knew them.

"No. We don't know either," Spinelli replied.

"By the way, my name is Alexa McMullen. And you are?" she asked.

"TJ Detweiler."

"Gretchen Grundler."

"Vince LaSalle."

"Mikey Blumberg."

"Gus Griswald."

"Spinelli."

"Nice to meet you but we're still lost. I want out of here and I want out now. Now are you all gonna help me or am I just gonna have to look by myself?" Alexa asked in a bitchy tone.

"Well we have been trying to find our way out but we haven't been able to yet," TJ replied kind of annoyed by her tone.

"Obviously," Alexa said.

"Well why don't we continue looking? I'm sure if we're in here there must be a way out," Gretchen suggested.

"Good idea Gretch," Spinelli replied as they turned to walk away leaving Alexa stand there.

"What about me?" Alexa suddenly called.

"What about you?" Spinelli muttered to herself.

"I thought you were coming with us. Well come on we don't have all day-night-whatever the heck it is now!" Vince replied. Alexa ran to catch up with them.

"And to answer your question it's evening," Alexa said looking at her watch.

"That's real nice to know," Spinelli thought. 

"So Alexa-" TJ started but Alexa interrupted him.

"Everyone just call me Alex. I'm so tired of always being called Alexa. It sounds way too rich and royal and all that good crap," Alexa said.

"But aren't you rich?" Spinelli asked. "And you're royal too because you're a royal pain in the ass," she thought.

"Well actually I'm not really very rich but I do have about $10,000,000. Like I said not very. I've met people _far_ more rich than myself," Alex replied.

"Alexa-" Vince started.

"Wait! The name's Alex remember?" Alex replied.

"Right, right. So, Alex, what the heck do you mean $10,000,000 isn't that rich? That's way more money than I'll ever see in my life," Vince asked.

"Yes well, you're right. It is more money than you'll ever make," Alex replied.

"Umm Alex, how long exactly have you been here?" TJ asked changing the subject.

"Oh I just got here earlier today. I was walking down the street and when I got to the corner of Ashbury and Kingsly the next thing I knew I was here," Alex replied.

"That's where we were right before we got trapped here," TJ said.

"Hmm. Interesting. I wonder why only the people that go that way end up here?" Alex wondered.

"I'm not sure. I'd like to know too though," TJ replied.

"Me too. I want out of here," Spienlli said.

"Oh you will not be getting out any time soon my dears. Oh no," said a voice from behind them. They stopped and turned to look at who was back there. They saw...

******************************************************************************

A/N: haha! who'd they see? find out tomorrow when i update!!! until then...RR!!!  



	4. Chapter 4

A/N: like i said i know i havent updated for a while but after i finish this story i'm gonna start on my sequel to "Freshman Year". this story is going to be pretty short. i finished "Forever Together" yesterday so u might wanna check that out. anyway here's the next chapter

Spinelli Woods Esquire: yea alexa _is_ a bitch! glad u liked it and i hope u like this chapter too! plzz R/R~!!

MissPsycho: yes spinelli is very freaked. no one really likes alex. glad u like and plzz keep reading~!!

SammyKay: yea i guess that was a pretty big cliffie wasnt it? well here's the next chapter. hope u like it. keep reading~!!

disclaimer: i dont own recess or any characters except Alexa.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"King Bob?!?!" everyone besides Alex yelled. 

"Yes. It is I. King Bob. Anyway, as you can see, I have trapped you in an underground cavern. I'm very sure you would like to get out. Am I correct?" King Bob asked.

"Damn right you are! Now let us outta here right now!" Spinelli screamed shaking her fists. King Bob laughed.

"You think I'm scared of you? We can take you any day," King Bob said.

"We?" TJ asked confused. Everyone looked back at Alex who was smiling broadly and evilly.

"You!" Spinelli exclaimed and pointed at her. "I knew you were trouble right from the start!"

"Why? Oh why would either of you feel the need to trap six innocent young children down here against their will? Oh what is this world coming to?" Mikey exclaimed dramatically dropping to his knees.

"Why you ask? Because I've had enough of you puny little pests ruining my day. TJ, you took my title as the Prankster Prince. Spinelli, you cause many problems that make me have to take time out of my day to solve. Never stop fighting do you? Vince, always beating everyone in everything. Gretchen, always being smarter than everyone. That just get on my last nerve. Mikey, way too dramatic and poetic for my liking. Get a life, man! And Gus.......ah well I just don't like you. You're too annoying," King Bob explained. "Ya'll aren't gonna get out of here alive anyway. Any questions?" 

"Wait. So you only want them dead because they're better than you?" Alex asked.

"Alexa! No one asked you! Shut up until I say-"

"That's so stupid! Of course they're better than you! Everyone's best at something!"

"Alexa-"

"I'm not working for you if you go around killing people because they're better than you are."

"Fine. Screw you! If you're gonna be that way about it then take this!" King Bob yelled and punched her. She fell to the ground.

"I can't believe you just hit a girl! Take this!" Spinelli shouted and charged at him knocking him to the ground. She sat up on him and started hitting and punching his face. Eventually she it him enough that he was knocked out. She stood up.

"Eww! Gross!" Gus said when he saw her blood covered hands.

"Thanks Spinelli," Alexa said standing up. "Guys I'm sorry I was in on this. And for acting like a bitch."

"Oh, that's ok," Vince said. Everyone agreed.

"So, that means you know how to get out of here?" TJ asked.

"Yes. But first did any of you happen to find a box with a map and a key in it?" Alexa asked. Spinelli suddenly remembered she had them.

"Yes. I found them. Here," Spinelli replied handing her the map and key.

"Thank you," Alexa said looking at them.

"What are they for?" Gretchen asked curiously.

"The map is a map of this place. It was meant for King Bob or myself. As for the key, that's the key to a journal. The journal belonged to my great-great-great-great grandfather. When he passed away he wanted it to be buried with him. It wasn't though. It was stolen the day after he died. It still hasn't been found and it probably never will. The only thing left was the key. It was passed down in our family. My father had it and it was stolen one night. We never saw it again. Until today. Now it's mine until I have a child that is old enough to handle it," Alex explained.

"Oh. That's a very interesting story," Gretchen said.

"Yeah. So how about we leave now," Alex suggested. Everyone agreed to Alex showed them the way out.

"Thanks Alex," TJ said.

"No problem. Well I'd better go now. Bye guys," Alex said. Each person said goodbye and Alex disappeared into the fog and out of their lives forever.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*20 YEARS LATER*~

The gang was now all 32. They have grown apart. Gus and Mikey both died. Gretchen and Vince live in California with their three children Katie, Cassie, and Devon. As for TJ and Spinelli, they still live in the town they grew up in. They ended up getting married and now they live together with their three children Krista, Eva, and Eric. Everyone is happy. One day someone knocked on the Detweilers' front door. Eric, the oldest of the three kids, opened the door and saw a woman about his parents age standing there. The woman had piercing green eyes adn long black hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Yes?" Eric asked. He had never seen this woman. Could she just be a stranger having car trouble?

"I'm looking for TJ and Ashley Detweiler. Do the live here?" teh woman asked.

"Yeah. Come in," Eric said. How could this lady know his parents.

"Who is it Eric?" Spinelli asked coming into the living room.

"Hello Spinelli," the woman said.

"Alex!" Spinelli exclaimed. The two women ran to each other and hugged. Eric stood there confused.

"Oh! Eric, this is Alexa McMullen. Call her Alex," Spinelli told her son. "Hold on I'll get everyone else," Spinelli told Alex and then yelled called, "TJ! Krista! Eva!" The rest of teh family ran into the living room.

"What is it mom?" Krista, the second oldest child, asked.

"Yeah. I was watching cartoons," Eva, the five year old, said.

"This is mine and your father's friend Alex. Alex, these are my daughters Krista and Eva," Spinelli said.

"Alex. Have you talked to Vince and Gretchen lately? They also have three kids. Unfortunately, Mikey and Gus both died," TJ said when he saw Alex.

"Yes I heard about Mikey and Gus. And no I haven't talked to Vince or Gretchen yet. I plan to when I'm finished with you. I have something very important to tell you," Alex said seriously.

"What is it?" Spinelli asked. +From the look on Alex's face Spinelli and TJ knew the kids shouldn't hear.

"Kids, why don't you go upstairs," Spinelli said. The kids left to go upstairs and Spinelli adn TJ turned back to Alex.

"What is it Alex?" TJ asked.

"TJ, Spinelli, I have been diagnosed with lymphoma. It's a type of cancer. The doctors told me I have two weeks," Alex said with tears in her eyes.

"Lymphoma?" Spinelli asked. "How can this happen?"

"I'm sorry. I have to go now. I have a flight to California to catch," Alex said standing up. Spinelli and TJ walked her to the door and closed it behind her. They watched through the window as she drove away from their house and from their lives forever.

******************************************************************************

A/N: that's the end! let me know what you think! i hope u like it. i know it was short but tell me if you liked it anyway. please RR!!


End file.
